


Gabrielle's Backstory

by Yukito



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Cooper Company's angry barbarian's back story.





	Gabrielle's Backstory

Gabrielle sat there in the plush carriage as it gently rocked side to side. She looked down at her forearm to the gold bracelet on her wrist. It was ornate and beautiful and yet, she knew it wasn't technically hers.

"Just a little reminder"

Gabrielle looked up at the human man sitting in front of her in the carriage. He smiled in a way she knew he meant to be friendly, but she felt nothing but sickness from it. She wanted to recoil.

"I'll see my sisters soon?" Her soft voice held uncertainty. Her sisters were her responsibility. Father had begged her to look after them after he sold all three of them to the man facing her. Technically, they were just to work for the man to help pay for their family at home, but Gabrielle didn't see it that way. Her father had abandoned them for money.

"In time. Your sisters are younger than you. They are a gift to my wife. She's barren and has always wanted children."

Even though she was only six, Gabrielle understood enough that if she wasn't a gift for his wife, than she was a gift for him. She placed her hands in her lap. The soft silk fabric was still so foreignly smooth to the touch. 

Garrett Weatherstone was not an overly mean man, though he strove for perfection in the things around him. Gabrielle learned how to dance, sing, and story tell in a way that would delight his guests or she would spend the next day without food as a reminder to do better. A year after she was purchased, she was reunited with her sisters, now three years of age, and was tasked with the daily care of them and then the entertainment of the nobles of Neverwinter in the evening. The three halfling sisters' beauty were a draw for many and made Garrett one of the most popular merchant in town.

At 10, a visitor from Calimsham arrived. While trading up and down the sword coast, he had heard of Weatherstone and his entertaining parties. After attending one of the parties, he made Weatherstone an offer he couldn't refuse and soon Gabrielle was truly sold.

~*~

Gabrielle sat there in the plush carriage as it gently rocked side to side. This carriage felt different, though it looked the same as the ones she rode in Neverwinter. She looked down at her forearm which still burned with lingering pain. Her skin was raised, red, and angry as it tried to heal from the heat placed upon it. The crest could have been pretty, if it wasn't on her skin.

"A reminder of what's mine." 

Nasher Alagondar was a different sort of man. From the deserts of Calimshan, his eyes were harder and he did not smile when he spoke to her. She knew any question of asking to see her sisters would fall of deaf ears. Marian and Elanor would never be seen by her again.

She learned quickly that the favoured dances and songs of her new master were much different than the ones of the North. She wished for the days of an empty stomach as Alagondar was in favour of harsher punishments than that. Her duties stretch beyond that of simple guest entertainment and Gabrielle became acquainted with the needs of men and women in bed as well.

Alagondar was ruthless in many aspects of his life and he desired to be wealthier and garner for pull in various political circles. On occasion, Gabrielle would be instructed to poison a tea or ale of a person who was in his way. Usually, however, she was used more as a distraction or a bribe. As the years went on, Gabrielle found herself more and more angry with her lot in life. There were days she was certain she had done nothing wrong and yet, often, there was wraith upon her. At night she would lay awake and hope her sisters did not have the same fate as her.

As she traveled toward Waterdeep at the age of eighteen, it was never the intention of going near the place. She often was confined to the carriage or whatever house they were staying at. There were whispers, however, that twin halfling slaves were travelling this way previously. There was talk of them in Waterdeep. One night, Gabrielle managed to slip away. She made it to the gates and asked for shelter before she was caught, but she remembered looking back and seeing the stern face of a man who did not like losing what was his.


End file.
